


【授权翻译】Against the World

by Zaria030



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is a werebear and hates his life the most, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Endearments, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, supernatural season 10, 双黑, 血瘾Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaria030/pseuds/Zaria030
Summary: "What I'm gonna do to you Sammy, you got no idea."“我会对你做什么，Sammy，你绝对猜不到。”





	【授权翻译】Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430791) by [blue_rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rouge/pseuds/blue_rouge). 



> 原作者的Notes：  
> Inspired by: “I’m so sad because I really want Sam and Dean to go dark together and be two cute fucked up brothers who kill whoever they want and rule Hell together but I know that’s not what the writers have planned :(((((“  
> 受此启发：“我太心塞了，因为我真的很想看到Sam和Dean一起黑化，变成一对想杀谁就杀谁、一起统治地狱的糟糕又戳萌点的兄弟，但我知道这可不是编剧们的计划 :(((((”
> 
> * 如果喜欢文章，请务必记得去原链接下给作者留下kudo/bookmark或评论喔！

当Dean说Sam不可能猜得到他想做什么……嗯哼，他是对的，百分之百。Sam绝对想不到某天醒来时他会被绑在酒店的床上，也不会想到Dean不属于人类的漆黑双眼会让他的肠壁兴奋地一阵阵收缩，更想不到Dean会跨坐在他的身上，用布满肌肉的有力的大腿禁止他进行任何移动。

Sam不得不抬起头去寻找他的哥哥的目光。那双眼睛变回了它们平时的绿色，正在他暴露出来的喉咙上肆无忌惮地移动着。

“Sammy，Sammy，Sammy，我会对你做什么？我警告过你别管我。”Dean嘶声说，把他当成小孩子一样责怪地拍了拍。Sam现在是真的感到无助了。

当Dean从他的夹克里拿出一把小刀——普通的一把——床头灯模糊的光线使它光滑的边缘闪闪发光，Sam的全身都绷紧了。当然了，Dean会从容地慢慢来，可不能让他的小弟弟死的太快了，不是吗？Sam曾以为——他曾希望能在局面走到今天这步之前拯救Dean。

Sam凝视着他的哥哥手中的刀。如果他必须要死，与其死在别人手中，他宁愿是Dean杀了他。他只是想知道最终他会孤独地抵达他本该由他和Dean共享的天堂，还是会在地狱醒来，发现自己落入了Crowley的手心。

Dean对他露出愉悦的笑容，很有可能是被Sam正被迫在他的身下舒展开身体任他摆布的情形取悦了。Sam闭上了眼睛，做好了刀尖落在身上的准备，然而刺痛感没有如期降临，取而代之的是有什么温热的液体滴到了他的嘴唇上。Sam猛地看了过去，双眼震惊地大睁着。

Dean割开了自己的手腕，现在他受过诅咒的恶魔血正落在Sam的唇上，Sam立刻咬紧牙关，拒绝吞下哪怕一滴血液。

“Ah，Sammy，不管你想不想要，你会接受它的。来吧宝贝弟弟，为我张开嘴。”Dean操着低哑邪恶的嗓音做着承诺，仅仅用一只手抓着Sam的下巴，动用他超凡的恶魔力量强迫Sam张嘴。他重新抬起了手腕，让重力拽着鲜血流进Sam的口中，Sam尝到了熟悉的上瘾的感觉。唯一不同的是，这次的鲜血的味道比Ruby曾给过他的任何恶魔血都要甜蜜。

这是Dean的血。

Sam迷失在了思绪里。他的身体在Dean的控制下逐渐放松，他的脑袋斜靠在迫使他张嘴的粗糙有力的手上。现在Dean满脸笑容，牙齿闪烁着邪恶的光芒，他轻声地赞许：“好孩子。”

对Sam下颚的钳制消失了，Dean抚摸着他的头发，Sam的嘴唇则追逐着Dean的手腕，吮吸那道伤口，试图尝到更多那甜蜜诱人的味道。Sam模糊地意识到他在内裤里硬了，他努力地挺身去撞Dean，阴茎和粗糙的牛仔裤摩擦着。

但Dean起身离开了，他移开手腕后Sam发出可怜的哀叫。“嘘，baby boy。我们要统治地狱。你和我，对抗整个世界——一如往常。”Dean火热的双唇覆盖住了Sam的，Dean的舌头强势地挤入，尝到了他自己的血液的味道，而Sam能做的只有呻吟。

“来'照顾'你了，Sam。”Dean咬住Sam的下唇吸了一会接着向下移去，Sam的大脑完全被他哥哥的恶魔血点燃了。在Dean脱下他的裤子把它们扔到一边的过程中，Sam保持了绝对的顺从。Dean把他的T恤往上推到腋窝处，拇指挤压着他露出来的两边乳头，Sam喘息着，在触碰下躬起了身子，拉扯着他手腕处的限制。“Dean，想要碰你。”他央求道，试图给他的哥哥展示出他最惹人怜爱的狗狗眼。

不过，恶魔对狗狗眼显然完全免疫，因为Dean只是带着喜爱的神情向他露出微笑，摇了摇头：“还不是时候，Sam，说了我会照顾你的。”Dean扫视着他赤裸的身体，Sam读懂了那种目光，他颤抖起来，不住地扭动身躯。他想要Dean爱抚他，让那双带着茧的粗糙大手摸过他的全身，在他的身上点起火焰，就像Dean刚刚用他的视线做过的那样。

“你为我已经湿成这样了，Sammy，这几个月里你有这么湿过吗？”Dean的语气很轻柔，但他严厉的目光正在要求一个回答。

“Dean……”Sam求饶地说。他知道这段时间里Dean一直有和女人上床，寄望于Sam没有做同样的事根本不公平。好吧，他确实没有那么做——但Dean句子里的暗示让他很气恼。

“有过吗？”Dean紧紧攥住Sam的勃起，逼问道，Sam被迫发出一声呻吟，“我不在的时候你躺在谁身下了吗？你允许谁碰了我的东西吗？”

Sam咬紧牙关摇头否认，没法在Dean的手按在他的阴茎上时给出一句完整的回应。

“没有？没人在我不在这儿宣示主权时操进过这个可爱的屁股里？”Dean把Sam的双腿抬起，开始在Sam收缩着的后穴上轻轻戳探。

“没有别人，Dean，”Sam努力地呼出一口气，“只有你。”

“很好。”Dean低吼了一声，不经润滑就往Sam的屁股里塞进了一个指节，Sam惊喘着猛地抽动了一下，Dean抽出手指，手掌放在他的臀上安抚着。接着Dean重新抽出小刀，在食指上划开一道口子。Sam的目光完全不能从那伤口中涌出的深色液体上移开。

“我想知道这么做带给你的影响是不是和喂血一样。来试试，怎么样？”Dean不怀好意地笑着，眼睛变得漆黑，毫无前戏地把沾满了血的手指塞进Sam的后穴。Sam的双眼向上翻去，不住地喘息着；影响没有那么剧烈，但他还是可以感觉到血管搏动时其中流淌着的力量。

“很好。”Dean轻声说，但他的爱抚绝不温柔。他抽出手放到Sam唇边，往那顺从的双唇里滑进去两根手指。Sam热切地吮吸着他的哥哥的手指，即使明白那些血是他能得到的唯一润滑，还是竭力地把它们吸干净，舔掉最后一点血迹。

“Good，Sammy，你为我做得很好。”Dean耳语道，声音低哑磁性。Sam几乎听不见Dean的话，他完全沉溺于快感里了。

Dean往Sam的后穴里同时塞进了两根手指，Sam嘶声呻吟起来，但Dean没有停下。他很快就找到了Sam的前列腺，手指开始在那个小洞里进出，Sam被逼得发出哭叫声。

“Sammy，你好紧。很久没操你了，你的身体还是毫无障碍地吞下了它们。”Sam想要努力往那两根正在撕裂他的手指上坐，迎接那甜蜜的折磨。

当Dean抽出手指时，Sam模糊地听到了自己发出的令他羞耻的呜咽声，但很快，Dean阴茎的头部就压上了他的后穴。这很疼，操，真的很疼，可现在是Dean在填满他，一寸一寸把他钉在他的阴茎上。Sam需要这个，渴求得不再在乎任何事。当Dean完全操进他的体内，Dean拂开了黏在他汗湿的额前的一缕头发，与Dean操他带来的疼痛相比，这个举动异常温柔。

“求你了。”Sam喃喃道。Dean动了起来，抽出阴茎又狠狠地撞回Sam体内，把他死死压在床上。Dean的动作几乎称得上粗野，他用一只手抬着Sam的腿，另一只手大力揉弄Sam的臀，始终无情地操着Sam，每一次都撞在他弟弟的前列腺上，让他的弟弟不知羞耻地发出呻吟和哭叫。

“就是这样，接受它，baby，接受我的阴茎。”Dean说着下流话，一口咬住Sam的脖子，对那里敏感的肌肤又吸又咬。这爆发出的快感——疼痛是将Sam推上顶端的最后一步。他渴求这个已太久了，Sam迎来了激烈的高潮，眼前泛起一片白光，他喘息着在腹部留下一道白色的痕迹。一切变得过于激烈，Dean狠狠地操着Sam的屁股，把他弟弟当成让他获得高潮的工具一样使用着。而Sam的大脑一片空白。

-

当Sam逐渐苏醒时，他感觉到的第一件事就是口腔里让他上瘾的Dean的血的味道。粗壮的手指玩弄着他的舌头，而他正下意识地像在吮吸女人的乳头一样吮吸着它们。

“欢迎回来。”Dean满意地说，声音低沉而邪恶。Sam对他的哥哥眨眨眼，不确定地想到他应该对刚刚的事感到痛苦，但实际上，他感到满足。占据他全部思想的是他已经把Dean手指上的血迹舔了个精光，而他需要更多。

Dean俯视着他，露出微笑。“唯有你和我，Sam。地狱不会知道正等着它的是什么。”

Dean从他的口中抽出手指，Sam的嘴唇染上了鲜血，他笑了起来。“我想我不会介意的。”

 

 

END


End file.
